Hurt
by Trashlee
Summary: Rachel is going through a rough patch, can a party be the answer? *Deals with alcohol and drugs!*  title doesn't have anything to do with Nine inch nails song hurt, it was what i was listening to when I thought about the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is a two shot. I hope you like it. Please review. Its different from what a usually write. Let me know what you think :D

Ash :)

_**Summery:- **Rachel's dad leaves and Rachel runs off and find herself at a party._

The door slammed, they were fighting again. It was the fifth time this week, her father was on the verge of leaving. Why? She thought they loved each other? What happened?

There was a knock on the door, she wiped away her tears and opened it, it was her dad.

"Muffin, would you mind going to the Puckerman's house? Mrs. Puckerman asked for your help baking cookies for the bake sale this weekend." he pleaded.

"Yes of course daddy!" Rachel replied, glad to be getting out of the house.

Her fathers were no where to be seen when she left, not that she cared, she didn't want to see him.

She let the tears flow on the short walk to the Puckerman's, she was disappointed in herself, she didn't want to cry.

When she door opened Mrs. Puckerman took one look at her and pulled her into a smothering hug, which she melted into. The tears flowed even stronger.

It was dark by the time Mrs. Puckerman dropped Rachel off home, you didn't have to know the situation to see something was wrong. The house felt cold, empty and unloved.

Rachel politely thanked Mrs. Puckerman for the lift and unwillingly left for the house. When she went inside her fears were answered. Furniture was tipped over, pictures where smashed, and she noticed her daddy's belongings missing. She stood there, frozen, and then she turned around and ran.

She ran until she ran out of breath and broke down at a bus stop, she could hear a faint thumping of music coming from around the corner. She stood up to investigate, as she neared she took in her surroundings, that's when she noticed she was outside Santana's house, the source of the music. Looking down she noticed that she was just wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a white tank top. She hesitated going in, that was until she saw this group of older men walking towards her.

Once she was inside she took in her surroundings, the people were older, and she didn't recognise anyone. She turned to leave when she heard someone call her name.

"Berry?"

She turned back around and it revealed Robert Lopez, Santana's older brother.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Robbie!" She cheered "Uhhh, Long story, hows college treating you?"

"Yeah good, I got back the other day, and thought I'd throw a famous Lopez party." he teased.

"Oh look, your back and your already trying to kiss her again, classy dickhead" a cold voice came from behind Rachel.

Rachel didn't need to turn around to discover the owner of the voice. A very annoyed Santana.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at Rachel.

"Back of Satan" Robbie snapped,

"Whatever" she sneered and stalked off into the crowed.

"So she's pissed about that hey" Robbie said turning back to Rachel, who was blushing furiously.

"Um yeah, kinda made school hell during sophomore" She replied looking at the ground.

"Who cares, here grab a drink" he said pointing to the bar, "enjoy yourself" and with a wink he was off.

Rachel wandered towards the bar, weighing up the pros and cons, she signed a pledge, yet she wanted to forget. Forgetting overpowered the pledge, and she grabbed a two beers, downing the first one, then went for a walk with the other.

She walked into the kitchen where someone handed her a shot and she drank up.

Feeling a good buzz going she went in search of more alcohol.

She wandered around when she found a full bottle of Tequila, and picked it up.

"_Bottoms up_" she thought to herself and took a shot from the bottle.

She felt a pair of eyes burning into her the whole time she was there, wanting to know who they belonged to she turned around, she saw a pair of intense hazel eyes somewhat glaring at her. She smiled when she noticed it was Puck. Her heart fluttered, she started to walk over, when a girl come from nowhere and attached herself to his lips. Rachel could only stare, she felt a tear build up when she turned around and headed downstairs into the basement.

When she reached the bottom, she took another long swig from the tequila. She didn't noticed the group of guys sitting in the room, smoking, staring at her, until one of them spoke.

"Hey babe slow down" The rough voice advised.

That when she noticed this room was different to upstairs, she could smell the dope, the smoke cloud was intoxicating, and the music was playing some slow beat.

"What's it to you" She snapped in a drunken stupor.

"Wow, chill out babe, want a hit?" Rachel looked at him like he was asking her to give up her voice, she had many thoughts going through her head, one one which stood out the most was _pain. _At that moment she knew what she was going to do.

Five minutes later she was sitting on the lounge, smoke filled her lungs, her head way dizzy. As the tequila she took from upstairs was passed around, another body entered the room. A body which Rachel knew well.

"Come on Rachel, we're going home." Pucks voice flooded through the smoke.

"No Noah, I'm quite happy where I am" she replied stubbornly.

"Rachel, We have a Glee meeting tomorrow" he made up as a desperate attempt to make her leave.

"Really, Okay, See ya guys" She said as she stepped up the stairs not waving at anyone particular.

Once they were in Pucks car, Rachel was staring at Puck.

"Your like really hot, like really, really hot." she said in a daze reaching out to touch his face.

"You should be a Calvin Klein model" She continued whilst trying to lift up his shirt.

Puck slapped her hand away. He needed to concentrate on the road, and not on how the hot stoned brunette is touching him.

"You have like really lovely arms" she commented whilst poking them.

Puck stared to laugh. Berry was out of her mind.

"WOW! I'm like sooo hungry!" She commented looking out the window.

Puck looked sideways at her as he drove. She was completely out of it, there was no way he could take her back to hers. He knew about her dads, his mom told him when he got home. That is when he remembered his mom had the graveyard shift tonight and that his house was empty, so he took the next corner and drove to his house.

Once they got to his house, he ran around to help Rachel out. He turned to open the door when he heard a thud. The thud came from a very amused Rachel rolling on his front lawn.

"NOAH! Your lawn is soooooo very soft!" She told him, "Lets sleep on your lawn Noah"

"No Rach, come inside now" he told her, reaching out his hand to help her up.

Rachel went inside like she was told and headed straight for the kitchen. When Puck arrived in there he had to stifle a laugh when he saw Rachel on the floor eating Lucky Charms straight from the box. When she saw him standing there she gave him the expression of a child who just got caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. She gave him a cheeky grin and held out the box.

"Lucky charms?" she offered, "I know there you favourite"

Puck just shook his head and took the box from her. Once it was replaced in the kitchen cupboard, he reached down and picked Rachel up.

"I feel like a princess!" She sang as he took her upstairs and into his bedroom.

Once he placed her on his bed he went into his second draw and produced a pair of pink pyjamas with gold stars over them. She just gave him a questioning look.

"They were your birthday present, I didn't get a chance to give them to you because you ignoring me after the shit with Finn" He said shrugging it off.

A small smile appeared on her face as he turned around so she could get changed.

Once she was tucked in Puck turned to leave when her small voice stopped him.

"Please stay?" she whispered.

He turned around and looked at her, she looked so small but so adorable.

"Sure babe, I'm just going to get some water I'll be back" he told her as he backed out of the room.

When he returned with two bottles of water and a packet of pain killers he noticed her fast asleep. He smiled at how cute she looked, and placed a bottle and the packet next to her on the bedside table.

Satisfied at his good doing he slid into bed next to her, inhaling her scent and sending himself off into a land of peaceful rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note; **_Hey guys, I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Schools been hectic, and with moving house you know. Anyways there is one more chapter for this story which should be out by the end of the week. _

_Love ash xo _

**Disclaimer; **_I own nothing!_

Rachel woke up with a pounding head, her throat burned from the intoxication from the previous night. She looked around and was surprised to find herself in Noah's room. She looked over to see a very asleep Noah Puckerman. She blushed as she remembered some of the things she said to him last night.

She takes a deep breath but struggles. Her lungs exploding from the smoke inhalation. She looks down and noticed she's thankfully wearing clothes, pink pyjamas with gold stars to be exact. She smiles and looks at Noah, remembering he was the one who gave them to her. She got out of bed and stumbles to the bathroom. She looks deeply at herself in the mirror. She remembers her previous day, and the tears start to fall.

"Rach? Are you okay?"she hears Noah call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just a minute." she relied, and returned to her reflection.

She splashed some water on her face and took a deep breath.

When she opened the door she looked deeply in Noah's hazel eyes. This is the first time he has looked so honest, like she could see straight into his soul, and seeing his concern for her, that's when she broke.

She cried for what felt like an hour in his arms, feeling his arms keeping her safe. She never wanted to leave.

When she finally regained some control she looked him in the eye.

"Thank you" she whispered, barely audible.

"It's okay" he smiled, brushing a strand of hair back, "would you like some tea?"

She nodded still sniffling.

Noah held her hand and walked her downstairs. He sat her on her couch, and started the kettle.

He returned with two cups of tea and some biscuits. He noticed Rachel's smile when she noticed he made her tea the way she liked it.

"What was you thinking?" he finally said.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"Last night, you rocking up at a party, where you didn't know people, drinking and then top it off, getting stoned?" he shot at her.

"I knew Robbie and you" she whispered back.

"So? What if I wasn't there? What if something happened to you?" he retorted

"Why do you care? Honestly?" she snapped back

"Because!" he yelled looking away,

"Because why Noah?" Getting into his line of sight.

"Because... I... uh... I love you okay! I've loved your talented crazy ass ever since you punched out Jew-Fro in Kindergarten for calling me weird." He called, turning away, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Rachel sat there, shocked silent, mouth agape, processing his words.

He looks at her, his eyes pleading, not knowing what to do, he turns away and starts to walk away.

Rachel saw the disappointment his eyes, while her mind is whirling with thoughts of Noah, and all the things he has done for her, even though she was with Finn, he was still always there.

He is halfway up the stairs when he feels a small hand turning him around.

He is pushed up against the wall and is attacked with kisses.

"I love you too" She whispers into his ear.

Once the overall shock has passed he smirks and picks her up and kisses her against the wall.

"What now?" Rachel asked as the sun was setting.

"I think you need to go home and talk to your dads" he said seriously.

"I know, I'm just scared you know" she answered honestly.

"I know babe, but I'll be right here" he told her moving her hand to her heart.

She blushed at his embrace and kneeled up to kiss him.

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Ash **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; **_I own nothing!_

Rachel was shaking on the drive back to her house, uncertain of what she will see. She had already thrown up at least twice from nerves. She starts to bite her nails, a habit from when she was younger.

"Stop it" Puck said, when he noticed her doing it.

"Sorry" she muttered and replaced her hands in her lap.

Puck could visibly notice how nervous she was, he was worried for her. They talked about what she went home to and he didn't want to leave her, but he knew he had too. They had this incredible day with her and he had finally told her his feelings, and now he feels liberated.

He reaches over and turns the radio on, when he hears 'Survive' by Rise Against pour through the speakers. He hears her humming to the beat.

"Ironic huh?" she spoke looking forward.

He looks at her in the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah" he replies.

They pull up at Rachel's house, she feels like she could pass out any moment, when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder.

"You'll be okay, I'm here for you" he told her honestly.

With those 7 words Rachel knew everything would work out. She let out a staggered breath. She looked deep into his hazel eyes, and whispered an "I love you" and exited the car.

He looked at her as he reversed out of her driveway. He knew she would be fine, she is a fighter.

Every step she took she could feel the thumping in her chest getting heavier, her stomach was doing somersaults, her hands were clammy as she reached into her bag for her keys. As she inserted her keys she closed her eyes unsure of what would be behind the door.

She walked inside and opened her eyes. It felt like the colour had returned to her home. The glass was cleaned up, and her daddies possessions were where they belonged. She smiled and started the hunt for her dads.

She looked around her house, she started to stress when she couldn't find them. She started to lose hope when she felt her phone vibrate.

[**from: NOAH]** _How we survive, is what makes us who we are._

Her face lit up and had the strength to continue her search.

She smelt vanilla. That was her daddies favourite candle. She started to move faster.

Rachel heard a bang from the second level and ran towards the stairs. Leaping two at a time she reached the landing she bumped into a small white man.

Taking a moment to realise who it was, her heart fluttered.

"DADDY!" she screeched, tears in her eyes and tackled him into a hug, knocking his glasses off.

"Starlight" he replied and hugged her back.

"Never leave again" she demanded, wiping her eyes dry.

"Never" he responded holding her tighter.

She stood back fixing her clothes when her dad took her daddies hand. Rachel smiled when she saw her family back together.

"Princess?" her Dad asked.

"Yes dad?"

"Why do you smell like smoke?"

"Umm, I went to Tina's last night and we had a bon fire" She lied quickly and walked into her room.

Once in her room Rachel dialled a number which she knew by heart.

"I take it there home?" his voice melted through the phone.

"Yeah, and wanted to know why I smelt like smoke" she told him giggling.

"And?" he asked

"The bon fire at Tina's last night was awesome"

**Authors note; **I'm super sorry with the length of this story. I just couldn't think of anything else. So yeah. I hope you enjoied.


End file.
